warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Kwiklicht
Hoofdstuk 22 Eén maan was voorbij gegaan. Ze genoot van het leven, ook al was ze nog zo jong. De gestrafte leerlingen konden ook weer trainen en alles ging goed. Vandaag werd ze weer wakker naast haar zusje, Avondkit. Ze had de pluizige staart van haar zus om haar getrokken en hield die vast. "Nachtkit, blijf van mijn staart af", piepte Avondkit. "Oké", zei Nachtkit en geeuwde. Vandaag was het de leerlingen ceremonie van Regenkit en Jaagkit. Nachtkit zou hen eigenlijk toch wel missen in de kraamkamer. Maar ze zou hen nog genoeg kunnen zien. Nachtkit ging tussen Showkit en Appelkit zitten. Glimkit, Zilverkit en Steenkit keken ook en Slimkit gaf commentaar of ze er wel goed genoeg uitzagen. "Oh, ik weet niet of ik het wel zie zitten. Weer gaan jagen. Ik werd nogal gewoon aan dit luie gedoe in de kraamkamer. Maar 't zal wel gaan", vertelde Strikjesbloem. "Ohh, dit komt echt NOOIT goed", panikeerde Regenkit. Zijn donkerblauwe ogen groot van schrik. "Misschien valt het wel mee", zei Jaagkit. "Wie denk jij dat je mentor word?", vroeg Regenkit. "Geen idee". "Regenkit lik je witte borst. Die moet echt spierwit zijn. Jaagkit leg het haar aan je wangen platter", commandeerde Slimkit. "Alle katten die hun eigen prooi kunnen vangen komen zich verzamelen op de open plek!", beval Roodster. "Succes", wensten de kittens Regenkit en Jaagkit toe. Strikjesbloem volgde haar jongen terwijl ze hen nog een likje gaf. Alle kits bleven aan de kraamkamer meekijken. De twee kittens stapten naar voren en Roodster mauwde : "Als aller eerst wil ik zeggen dat de mentor keuzen heel moeilijk was. We hebben amper krijgers zonder een leerling en er zijn kits in overvloed. Het grootste gedeelte van onze leerlingen heeft uitstel training gekregen en daarom zitten we ook achter op schema maar ik zal beginnen bij Snelklauw. Snelklauw, je bent een jong poes en volgens mij meer dan klaar voor je eerste leerling. Snelklauw, je bent een snel en loyaal krijger. Breng die kwaliteiten over aan Jaagkit en leer hem alles wat een krijger moet kunnen en weten", beval Roodster. Hij vervolgde daarop : "Jaagkit, van nu af aan, totdat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend zal jij bekend staan als Jaagpoot." Jaagpoot en Snelklauw raakten elkaars neusje aan en Roodster ging verder : "Spleetteen, jij bent niet de beste met leerlingen. Maar ik geef jou de kans om te bewijzen wat een goede mentor je werkelijk kunt zijn. Je bent dan wel niet zo direct content. Niemand heeft ooit getwijfeld aan je loyaliteit en je moed. Deze Clan is jouw leven en maak van Regenkit een groots krijger. Regenkit ook jij zal vanaf nu, tot je je krijgersnaam krijgt bekend staan als Regenpoot." Spleetteen raakte Regenpoot's neusje fier aan en de katten in de menigte riepen luid : "Jaagpoot! Regenpoot! Jaagpoot! Regenpoot!" Hun ogen fonkelden fier. "Ik heb een idee", miauwde Nachtkit plots. "Wij zijn dus wel stoere kits hé. We gaan ons toch niet vervelen tot wij leerlingen worden, ofwel? Want ik weet anders wel wat we kunnen doen..." "Nee!", riepen alle katten uit de kraamkamer snel. "Maar jullie weten nog niet ineens wat ik ga zeggen", piepte Nachtkit. "Sowieso weer iets krankzinnig", giechelde Appelkit. "Maar ik wil elke dag iets leuk doen", protesteerde Nachtkit. "Sterrenlicht, het is jouw kitten dus doe ermee wat je wilt maar houd onze kits er alsjeblieft buiten", grapte Roodoog. "Wat wil je vandaag dan voor leuks doen?", vroeg Sterrenlicht. "Euh... Wat dacht je van een wandeling maken. Terwijl kan je ons vertellen welke boom of plant de welke is en hoe je ze kan herkennen", stelde Nachtkit voor. "Ben je serieus? Jij wilt een doodnormale wandeling maken?", vroeg Steenkit verbaasd. "Nee, eigenlijk niet. Maar anders is het toch niet goed", lachte Nachtkit. "Wees daar maar zeker van. Avondkit, wil jij meekomen of blijf jij liever hier?", vroeg Sterrenlicht. "Ik kom mee natuurlijk", piepte ze. De drie kattinnen wandelden de kraamkamer uit. Wat later was Sterrenlicht aan het vertellen over een beukenboom. "Welke boom is dat mama?", vroeg Avondkit die naar een wilg wees. "Dat is een wilg. Wilgen groeien vaak aan rivieren. "En wat is dit vieze ding hier?", vroeg Nachtkit die haar nagel in het bovenste van een paddenstoel stak. "Dat daar is een berkenzwam, een soort paddenstoel", antwoordde Sterrenlicht. "Hoe weet je dat eigenlijk allemaal? Je bent toch nooit een medicijnkat leerling geweest, ofwel?", vroeg Avondkit. "Nee, hoor. Theeblad en ik zijn te samen opgegroeid en als we gingen wandelen praatte ze over niets anders dan bomen en planten die we tegen kwamen", zei ze geamusseerd. "O, dat kan ook natuurlijk", piepte de bruine poes. "Kom schatjes, dan gaan we verder. Een paar vossenlengtes verderop zei Sterrenlicht : "Dat daar in de verte is een taxus. En deze bomen hier zijn dennen, hun naalden vallen er niet af in Bladkaal." Nachtkit snuffelde aan een stelletje paddenstoelen en wou eraan likken maar haar moeder miauwde snel : "Nactkit! Dat zijn ook een soort paddenstoelen. Correct zijn het eigenlijk vliegenzwammen en die zijn giftig." Nachtkit keek haar moeder aandachtig aan en slikte haar tong weer in. "Moeder! Moeder! Hier zijn prachtige zwarte besjes. We kunnen ze meenemen voor de Clan, ze zien er echt verrukkelijk uit", zei Avondkit. "Nee, ze zien er dan wel overheerlijk uit. Maar dat zijn ze niet. Dat daar zijn nachtzaden, ook wel doodbessen genoemd. Als je er een van opeet is de kans bijna onmogelijk dat je het overleefd. "Ow", piepte Avondkit en kwam weer terug. Om ongeveer Zonhoog kwamen ze terug. Sterrenlicht nam een lekker konijn uit de hoop verse prooi en gaf met haar staat teken dat haar kits d'r moesten volgen. Sterrenlicht was niet opweg naar de kraamkamer maar naar het leidershol. Ze ging ernaar binnen samen met haar twee kittens. Als allereerst legde ze het konijn neer in het midden van de grot. "Sterrenlicht!", zei Roodster verrast. Hij gaf haar een paar likken likte dan zijn kittens. Sterrenlicht legde zich neer met Avondkit tegen haar aan, Roodster deed het zelfde maar dan met Nachtkit tegen zich aan. "Wel, wel. Ik heb nog niet zoveel tijd met jullie tweeën. Eigenlijk ken ik jullie karaktertje ook niet helemaal. In ieder geval weet ik wel dat jullie stoute avonturiers zijn", lachte hij. "Zou er één van jullie twee bij jullie papa willen blijven. Eén van jullie kan ook met mij weer verder wandelen. "Mag ik hier blijven? Ik heb echt genoeg van al die planten", zeurde Nachtkit. "Ik vind het heel interessant", protesteerde Avondkit. Ze aten het konijn gezellig op en daarna vertrokken Sterrenlicht en Avondkit weer. "Wat gaan wij doen, papa?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Wat je maar wilt", antwoordde hij. "Ik wil alle krijgers ontmoeten. Maar echt wel ontmoeten. "Euhmmm.... Oké. Niet alle krijgers zijn er op dit moment er zijn er ongeveer nog drie op patrouille maar de meeste zijn nu wel in het kamp want 't is nog maar iets na Zonhoog". De twee zwarte katten gingen naar het krijgershol waar Nachtkit meteen een praatje deed met IJsstaart en Tijgertand. Daarachter ging ze eens praten met Bliksemtoren en Spleetteen. Waarachter ze nog eens met haar tante Maanlicht, Kaarsvuur en Zeewind ging spreken. Als ze achteraf weer naar het leidershol van haar vader gingen stond Blauwsteen hem op te wachten. "Roodster, de MachtClan is niet over de grens geweest. Het zijn tijden van rust denk ik. Je weet hoe die katten zijn. Als ze allemaal lui zijn doen ze niets, maar als ze uitgeslapen zijn gaan ze weer even jagen over de grens. Hopeloos noem ik ze. Maar het licht er ook aan dat Zwartster leider is ik bedoel met Denster had je niet zo'n last. Oké, toch wel", vervolgde Blauwsteen. "Blauwsteen, hoelang ken jij m'n vader al?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Ik kende je vader meteen toen ik zijn gezicht zag, geen wonder dat Zonklauw, je oma hem Strontkit wou noemen. Nee, nee. Eh, ik ken je vader al vanaf m'n geboorte. We zijn samen kits geweest weet je. Ik kan ook niet ontkennen dat ik hem nooit heb zien staan. Maar wat verwacht je met zo'n knappe vader? Elke poes is gek van hem, dus pas maar op Nachtkit want je lijkt op hem", grapte Blauwsteen. "Dat is niet waar hoor. Niet elke poes is gek van me", mauwde Roodster die het warm kreeg onder zijn vacht. "Oké, nu zijn er amper poezen gek van je want je bent dan ook mega - saai! Maar weet Nachtkit dat je vader vroeger altijd op avontuur ging met MachtClan katten of VuurClan katten. Hij was je held en je moeder bofte echt met hem. Elke poes wou hem wel. Je moeder was daarbij ook niet de braafste. Zij haatte alle dingen die je moest leren en had een reuzen hekel aan kruiden, planten enzovoort. Samen met haar vriendinnen, ging ze ook altijd van die ondeugende dingen doen", vertelde Blauwsteen. "Eigenlijk, nu ik er zo bij nadenk, lijk jij gewoon hard op bijde van je ouders". "Eerlijk gezegd moet ik iets vragen. Jullie kiezen wie de mentors van een kitten worden toch? Dus mijn vraag is of Appelkit een medicijnkat leerling mag worden? Ze zit er al zolang voor te zagen. Appelkit zou het echt kei graag worden, mag dat?", smeekte Nachtkit. Roodster en Blauwsteen keken elkaar twijfelend aan. "Sparneus heeft nog maar kort geleden zijn medicijnkatten naam gekregen en Theeblad nu ja... Appelkit kan misschien wel de leerling van Sparneus en Theeblad worden, maar weet dat de SterrenClan dat ook nog moet goed keuren. Maar daarna effe echt geen medicijnkatten meer. Als Appelkit een medicijnkat mag worden van de SterrenClan katten en ze krijgt uiteindelijk haar medicijnkatten naam dan zijn we met drie medicijnkatten. Dat is echt wel veel en Theeblad is ook weer niet oud dus haar zullen we, gelukkig en hopelijk ook nog lang als medicijnkat mogen hebben", mauwde Roodster. "Theeblad is helemaal niet oud. Ze is jonger dan ons! Goed, beter te veel medicijnkatten als te weinig zeker", zei Blauwsteen, maar in haar ogen zag je veel twijfel. "Jep, Blauwsteen wil jij toezicht houden op het kamp. Ik zou graag tijd willen doorbrengen met Nachtkit", mauwde hij. "Natuurlijk, Roodster. Groots leider van de VuurClan", knipoogde zij. "Haha, Blauwsteen is echt grappig. Was ze werkelijk vroeger verliefd op je?", vroeg Nachtkit terwijl ze het woud in wandelden. "Geen idee. Ik denk van wel, maar ben niet zeker. Blauwsteen en ik zijn samen opgegroeid en brachten veel tijd met elkaar door. Ik koos haar niet voor niets als m'n commandant. Blauwsteen was er altijd voor me, ze is m'n beste vriendin en ik zal altijd op haar kunnen steunen. Maak je nu maar geen zorgen want ik weet wat je denkt. Ik verzeker je, ik houd zoveel van je moeder. Daar zal nooit iets tussen kunnen komen. Buiten twee poezen dan", miauwde hij. "Welke twee poezen? Blauwsteen waarschijnlijk, en wie nog?" "Fout, niet Blauwsteen maar ene Avondkit en Nachtkit. Bij mij en je moeder zullen jij en je zusje altijd op de eerste plaats te staan komen", antwoordde Roodster. "Maar goed zet je hier even neer", beval hij. Nachtkit ging zitten op een steen en Roodster vroeg : "Waarvan houd je allemaal?" "Ik houd van avonturen, m'n familie en vrienden. Maar ook van reizen. Of naar een Grote Vergadering gaan of gemarteld worden door Snoepbos", lachte ze. "Spot niet met Snoepbos, Nachtkit. Hij kan zeer gevaarlijk zijn". Nachtkit slikte en knikte van ja. "Wat eet je graag?" "Veldmuis en vis", antwoordde ze. Zo gingen ze maar voort en voort. Die avond in de kraamkamer vroeg Nachtkit aan Roodoog : "Roodoog, je bent toch ongeveer even oud als mijn moeder. Maar hoe uit ben je dan juist?" "Wat een vraag Nachtkit. Maar goed, ik zal eerlijk antwoorden. Ik ben 26 manen oud", antwoordde Roodoog. "Okay", zei Nachtkit. Hoofdstuk 23 "Hoe oud is Honingstraal?", vroeg Nachtkit aan Zonster die nacht. "Nachtkit, ik had je gezegd het verleden te laten rusten. Daarbij is dat helemaal niet beleefd om te vragen", gromde Zonster. "Zeg het!", beval Nachtkit. "Nachtkit, wat wil je hiermee bereiken? Je bent een kitten, ik ben een SterrenClan kat en ik heb het kunnen maken tot leider", snauwde ze. "Ik wil weten waarom mijn moeder Honingstraal haat. Honingstraal is een goede kat. Niets is er mis met haar. Ze is een geweldige poes, waarom? Dat vraag ik me af. En als ik erachter kom waarom m'n moeder mijn moeder zo doet tegen haar kan ik met 'r in discussie gaan", antwoordde Nachtkit grof. "Als je weet waarom, zal je haar ook haten. Want geen enkele levende kat weet de waarheid! Zelfs ik wist het niet toen ik leefde. Dus denk vast en zeker niet dat een kitten zoals jij dat even gaat veranderen!", schreeuwde Zonster. "Dat ga ik wel doen! Ik kom er wel achter als ik een leerling ben. Als je trouwens een hart zou hebben zou je maar al te graag willen dat ik de waarheid aan het licht bracht!", riep zij. "Wat zei je? Ik heb geen hart hè? Weet je, jij weet niets van het leven. Je bent een eigenwijze kit, die zich bemoeid met dingen waarmee zij zich niet moet bemoeien!", protesteerde Zonster. Nachtkit sprong ineens op Zonster af maar sprong los door haar heen. Waar de grond van het woud waar ze was had moeten zijn was wel grond, maar daar ging ze ook los door heen. Nu was ze ergens tussen de lucht en sterren. Maar ze bleef maar vallen en vallen. "Aaah!!!", gilde zij en schoot wakker. "Nachtkit, ook een goede morgen", zei Glimkit. "Jij hebt niet goed geslapen zo te zien", merkte Zilverkit op. "Gewoon een nare droom. Overkomt iedereen wel eens", mauwde ze. "Nachtkit, weer een leuk idee dat we vandaag kunnen doen?", vroeg Avondkit. "Ja, mijn beste. Vandaag gaan we, iets na Zonhoog een wandeling maken op het gebied waar de AardClan vroeger leefde", antwoordde de zwarte poes. "Okay", zei Steenkit grijnsend. "Hahaha", lachte Avondkit. "Die grijns van je, Steenkit. Hilarisch", lachte zij. "Nachtkit, gaan we eens naar de leerlingen?", vroeg Zilverkit. "Oké, maar ik ga het eerst eens vragen", piepte Nachtkit. "Moeder mag het?", vroeg ze. "Euhmmmmmm.... Natuurlijk", zei de bruine moederkat. Zilverkit en Nachtkit huppelden de kraamkamer uit, opweg naar de grot van de leerlingen. Ze stormden er binnen terwijl Witpoot en Amberpoot elkaars neusjes aanraakten. "Ieuw!", piepte Zilverkit. "Hi, Zilverkit en Nachtkit", mauwden Sneeuwpoot en Zonpoot blij hen te zien. "Let maar niet op Amberpoot en Witpoot. Witpoot is daarbij echt egoïstisch geworden. Ze doet precies of ze is de partner van onze leider. Vroeger was ze lief en zo. En beschaamd om haar ene blinde oog. Maar nu...", vertelde Sneeuwpoot. "Ze is gewoon een trut. Jullie weten toch ook dat Sneeuwpoot en ik BFF 's zijn. Voor jullie geboorte en toen Nachtkit nog op haar escapade was met Avondkit waren ik en Witpoot BFF's maar tussen de escapade van Avondkit en jou in bracht ik meer tijd door met Sneeuwpoot en ze was zo GEWELDIG. Ik besefte dat ik Witpoot helemaal niet meer zo leuk vond als vroeger. Dus ik besloot eerlijk te zijn en het haar te vertellen. Vervolgens werden Sneeuwpoot en ik BFF's, Witpoot liet nooit iets van jaloezie zien, maar sinds ze samen is met Amberpoot maakt ze Sneeuwpoot constant zwart. Over laatst waren Sneeuwpoot, ik en de andere leerlingen aan het jagen. Sneeuwpoot had kei-veel gevangen en alle leerlingen zeiden dat ze kei-goed kan jagen. Waarschijnlijk was Witpoot jaloers. Sneeuwpoot had haar voedse allemaal op de zelfde plaats begraven en Witpoot wist waar. Ze stal stiekem de prooi van Sneeuwpoot en liet een eekhoorn en een duif liggen. Alle mentors waren kei-trots op Witpoot. Daarbij had Witpoot Amberpoot ook wijs gemaakt dat Sneeuwpoot die prooi van haar had gestolen en dat zij die dan eer terug had genomen. Die avond was Amberpoot super boos op Sneeuwpoot en ging het zeggen tegen Sneeuwpoot's mentor", vertelde Zonpoot vol afschuw. "Wat liegen jullie nou weer over Witpoot?", vroeg Amberpoot. "Juist niets! Stom muizenbrein", snauwde Sneeuwpoot. "What the... Ook een fijne hoor, die Amberpoot", mauwde Zilverkit sarcastisch. "Nee, Amberpoot valt echt wel mee. Allee hij viel mee. Maar als hij nu niet samen zou zijn met Witpoot zou hij echt een stuk toffer zijn", verdedigde Zonpoot hem. "Misschien, ik heb hem nooit stom gevonden maar - nu ja... Niemand kan ontkennen dat hij bazig was. Hij wilt altijd de leiding hebben en dit en dat. Tijgerpoot daarentegen kan dat ook wel eens willen, maar hij is tenminste humoristisch", mauwde Sneeuwpoot. "Jahh, daar heb je wel gelijk in", beaamde Zonpoot. "Is hij nu boos?", vroeg Zlverkit nieuwsgierig. "Op ons sowieso, maar op jullie - ik weet niet", antwoordde Sneeuwpoot twijfelend. "Ga eens met hem praten anders. Als hij tegen je gaat schelden is het antwoord ja", miauwde de lapjespoes. "Vuurpoot is daarbij ook heel razend, want hij was echt smoorverliefd op Witpoot", veranderde Sneeuwpoot van onderwerp. Nachtkit was niet meer aan het luisteren en piepte tegen Zilverkit : "Kom je? Ik ga eens tegen Amberpoot praten." "Doe jij maar, ik heb geen zin om beledigd te worden door zo'n stom muizenbrein", zei ze nors. "Ook goed." De zwarte kitten huppelde naar Amberpoot toe. Witpoot lag naast hem en waste zijn kopje. "Hoi Amberpoot, hey Witpoot. Hoe gaat het?", vroeg ze. Amberpoot antwoordde : "Wat denk jezelf? Die stomme hol genoten van ons, ze zijn zo stom. Ze zijn gewoon jaloers omdat Witpoot zo perfecht. Ze is één van de beste leerlingen, voor mij is ze zelfs meer dan de beste. Ik snap het echt niet, ik snap niet waarom ze gepest word omdat ze blind is!", spuugde hij. "Och, laat ze doen. Het- het geeft niet. Ik ben zo geboren en - en het maakt me bijzonder", piepte Witpoot. Nachtkit voelde medelijden met het witte poesje. Ze snapte niet hoe Zonpoot en Sneeuwpoot zo over haar konden praten, maar ze geloofde hen wel. "Jullie zijn een schattig stelletje", piepte Nachtkit vriendelijk. Ietsjes na Zonhoog op het vroegere domein van de AardClan... '' "Mama, het is hier mooi", piepte Avondkit. "Ja, en er zijn leuke vlinders om op te jagen", schatterde Nachtkit. "Ach Nachtkit toch. Het zou me werkelijk verbazen als je die te pakken zou krijgen", snorde haar moeder. "Ow... Zie daar! Een moderpoel!", mauwde Nachtkit. Ze liep er heen en sprong erin. Avondkit kwam achter haar aan gelopen en sprong er ook in. Ze rolden door de modder en begonnen het op elkaar te gooien. "Nachtkit, Avondkit! Stop daar toch mee. Jullie zijn helemaal vuil", zei Sterrenlicht en kreeg ook modder tegen haar witte buik. "Haha", lachten de kittens. Nu sprong ook Sterrenlicht in de modder plas. Al de modder spetterde omhoog en kwam terecht op de drie katten. Nu giechelde de moederkat ook en Nachtkit spetterde nog wat modder op haar moeder terwijl Sterrenlicht het tegen Avondkit gooide. Toen de lucht roze kleurde gingen de drie poezen weer naar hun kamp toe. Onderweg vroeg Nachtkit aan haar moeder : "Waarom zijn MachtClan katten zo - zo gemeen?" "Geen idee, liefje. Het zit in hun aard denk ik. Maar weet ook dat we MachtClan katten niet kennen als bondgenoten maar als vijanden", antwoordde Sterrenlicht. Hoofdstuk 24 Aan de linkerkant van het VuurClan domein stroomt een brede rivier. Ook op MachtClan territorium stroomt die nog verder. Als VuurClan kat ben je niet verplicht om te kunnen zwemmen, maar als je het wel kunt dan kan je in Groenblad natuurlijk wel eens zwemmen en je kon altijd vis vangen als je wou. De moederkatten hadden er al over gesproken met hun kits en van Slingerbloem's nestje wou alleen Appelkit het leren en van Roodoog's nest zagen ze het alle drie wel zitten net zoals Sterrenlicht's twee kittens het ook allebei wouden. Vijf dagen na de de wandeling op het vroegere AardClan territorium waren ze onderweg naar de rivier voor hun eerste zwemlessen. Slingerbloem was niet mee gegaan omdat ze nog op Showkit en Slimkit moest passen dus ging Appelkit gewoon met de rest mee. "Denk eraan schatjes dat jullie je altijd nog kunnen bedenken als we er zijn. Wij dingen jullie niets", zei Roodoog zoet. "Ja, Roodoog", piepten de kittens in koor. "Oh, is dat het?", vroeg Appelkit nieuwsgierig. "Ja Appelkit, dat is het", antwoordde Sterrenlicht. "Kijk goed", beval Roodoog. De grijs cyperse- witte kattin voelde in het water met één van har poten en ging er dan in. "Je moet pedellen met je poten. Niet te snel, maar ook niet te traag. Oh, bijna vergeten, als je een dikke of een langharige vacht hebt is het wat irritanter omdat het water je vacht nat maakt en dan wordt je vacht zwaarder. Maar hé, ik heb ook een dikke vacht en als je het veel doet heb je er niet veel last meer van", verzekerde Roodoog hen. "En ik moet juist een langharige vacht hebben hè?", jammerde Appelkit geamusseerd. "Ik heb dus wel een dikke pels hè, Appelkit", piepte Zilverkit. "Jullie kunnen je nog steeds bedenken hoor", miauwde Sterrenlicht. "Nooit!", riepen de kittens vastberaden. "Wel, als jullie zo zeker zijn probeer dan maar. Welke twee eerst?" Omdat alle kits als eerste wouden liet Sterrenlicht Zilverkit en Appelkit als eerst gaan. "Mooi zo. Dat is al goed voor een eerste keer. Alleen probeer jullie evenwicht te houden. Ik zie dat jullie kopjes bijna onder gaan en dat zou niet mogen maar hé, ik heb al veel kittens gekend dat het slechter deden hoor. Daarbij is dit maar een beetje strategie leren. Het echt werk leer je als leerling", vertelde Roodoog. Sterrenlicht lag aan de oever neer en keek aandacht toe hoe dat de kittens het deden. Na Appelkit en Zilverkit waren Glimkit en Avondkit aan de beurt. Glimkit deed het volgens de twee moederkatten schitterend en Avondkit deed het ook wel goed voor een kitten. Maar bij Steenkit en Nachtkit was het een grote chaos. Toen ze er in gingen begonden ze meteen heel hard te peddelen en zonken ze half. Steenkit kreeg grote slokken water binnen en Roodoog zette de twee kittens weer op de oever. "Je moet het rustig doen. Houd allebei mijn staart vast en probeer mee te zwemmen als jullie zinken dan moeten jullie oftewel roepen of op m'n rug klimmen. Vergeet trouwens niet dat Sterrenlicht alles in het oog houd", verzekerde Roodoog hen. De twee kittens deden wat Roodoog hen had gezegd en het lukte inderdaad beter als de eerste keer. Op een gegeven moment gilde Steenkit het uit en loste de staart van zijn moeder. Hij ging meteen onder water en Nachtkit kroop van schrik in Roodoog's nek. Roodoog ging met haar kop onder water en nam Steenkit bij zijn nekvel. "ER IS EEN SLIJMERIG DIER, DAAR!!!", schreeuwde hij uit. "Roodoog kijk een uit, een adder!", riep Sterrenlicht gefrustreerd die het dier nu ook gezien had. Ze deed meteen een paar stappen achteruit en de adder beet haar zoonte bijna. Woedend blies ze naar de adder. Nachtkit zat nog steeds in de nek van de moederkat en probeerde Steenkit naar boven te helpen. De adder begon steeds rond haar te zwemmen en Roodoog volgde de waterslang steeds. Toen probeerde de adder weer te bijten maar Roodoog schoot snel genoeg naar achter. Zo snel dat ze viel en de twee kittens ook onder water gingen en zich losten van Roodoog's vacht. Nu kwamen er nog twee baby addertjes te voorschijn die Roodoog omsingelde. "Roodoog, ik kom!", riep Sterrenlicht haar vriendin toe. Ze sprong in het water en sloeg de volwassen slang weg met haar poot. "De kittens, ze moeten naar de oever gebracht worden", commandeerde Roodoog. Sterrenlicht ging onder water en zag Steenkit en Nachtkit met hun kaken opeen ineen gekrompen drijven. Ze pakte de twee kittens vast in haar bek en ging zo snel mogelijk weer naar boven. De kittens hapten meteen weer naar lucht en hijgend piepte Nachtkit : "Daar! Daar zijn, Zonpoot, Sneeuwpoot en hun mentors." Zonpoot en haar mentor Maanlicht spetterde het water in om Roodoog te helpen de slangen weg te jagen. Toen Sterrenlicht aankwam legde ze de twee kittens weer neer op de oever waar Sneeuwpoot ze op warmde. Kaarsvuur wachtte zijn partner op die, toen de adders wag waren weer terug kwam met Maanlicht en Zonpoot. "Je zwemt echt goed Zonpoot. Die bewegingen, ze zijn echt soepel en je gaat echt snel", loofde Nachtkit kuchend. Zonpoot kreeg het warm ondder haar vacht en mauwde : "Oh, dat valt wel..." "Dat valt wel mee zeg je? Zonpoot kan werkelijk het beste zwemmen van heel de Clan. Soms vraag ik me zelfs af wat ik haar zit te leren. Ze leerd echt snel. Binnenkort mag ze krijger worden", zei Maanlicht trots over haar leerling. "Dan ga je wel blij zijn hè? Dan ben je eindelijk van haar af, want je moet toe geven dat ze beter is als jou. Je moet je wel erg oud voelen, toch?", grapte Kaarsvuur lachend. "Hahaha", mopperde Maanlicht, die daarna toch ook mee moest lachen. "Wel, zolang ik maar te samen met Sneeuwpoot krijger mag worden is het oké", zei de lapjeskat. "Tuurlijk, tuurlijk", miauwde haar mentor. Zonpoot zette een paar stappen vooruit en piepte : "Aww." Ze hefte snel haar poot op om te kijken wat er scheelde. "Oei, voetkussentje gescheurd", mompelde Sneeuwpoot. "Oh jahh. Daarom had ik dus zo'n pijn in het water", murmelde Zonpoot vervelend tegen zichzelf. "Ach, trek het je niet aan. Maar ik denk dat we in het leerlingen hol je weer lekker warm gaan maken", stelde Sneeuwpoot voor. "Dat lijkt me een prachtig idee", antwoordde Zonpoot snorrend. Maar ook boomklimmen was iets dat je zou leren. Alleen dan niet als kitten maar als leerling. Toch kon Roodster het niet laten eens te gaan klimmen met zijn dochters. "Volg me. Het wordt echt geweldig", beloofde Roodster. "Wat gaan we nu doen, pap?", voeg Avondkit nieuwsgierig. "Wij gaan boomklimmen. Deze boom lijkt me goed", zei hij. De kittens waren verbaasd en blij tegelijkertijd. "Als jullie het nu al leren, zullen jullie mentors verbaasd zijn dat jullie het al zo goed kunnen hoor", knipoogde de leider. "Het is daarbij niet moelijk hoor, klimmen. Je moet gewoon klimmen en zien waar je je pootjes zet". "Owkay", zei Avondkit onzeker. De twee kittens begonnen te klimmen met hun vader achter hen om ze te helpen. Integenstelling van het zwemmen kon Nachtkit echt goed klimmen vond ze zelf. Een uurtje later begon het hard te regenen en beval Roodster : "Kom schatjes, we gaan terug naar het kamp." Avondkit en Nachtkit keken elkaar ondeugend aan en Avondkit riep : "Race in de regen, om ter snelst in het kamp!" De twee kittens dartelden de boom uit en renden naar het VuurClan kamp toe. Avondkit liep ver voor Nachtkit, niet dat het haar verbaasde. Nachtkit was er trouwens heel zeker van dat Avondkit ooit de snelste krijger van de Clan zou worden. Als ze aankwamen in het kamp waren ze helemaal doorweekt. "Avondkit en Nachtkit gaan jullie naar jullie moeder? Want als jullie hier zo blijven staan in de regen is er een kans dat jullie verkouden worden", zei de VuurClan leider. "Maar ik wil hier nog in de regen blijven staan, alsjeblieft", smeekte Avondkit. "Ja papa, alsjeblieft", viel Nachtkit haar zusje bij. "Best, maar jullie moeder gaat hier niet blij mee zijn", mompelde Roodster. Hij wandelde naar zijn partner toe en Avondkit begon te zingen van : "Lalalalaaaaa!!!" Gevolgd door Nachtkit die ook mee deed. "Wat moet ik toch aanvangen met die twee? Het is allemaal jouw schuld, Roodster", zei Sterrenlicht. "Mijn schuld? Hoezo mijn schuld? Die kittens lijken dus wel op ''jou hè", protesteerde Roodster. "Ja tuurlijk. Ze lijken op jou schat", spinde de bruine poes. "Weet je mijn liefste Sterrenlicht, ze lijken op ons beiden. O en je weet niet hoe blij ik ben dat jij de moede van onze kittens bent", fluisterde hij in haar oor. "Maar jij weet ook niet hoe verdrietig ik ben omdat jij de vader van onze jongen bent", grapte ze en raakte het neusje van haar partner aan met die van haar. Hoofdstukken 25, 26, 27 .